A HamHams Guide to Getting the Girl of Your Dreams
by sparkleshine101
Summary: Bijou likes Hamtaro, and only the girls know. Hamtaro likes a girl from a dream, and goes to Sandy for advice. Caught in the middle of two friends, Sandy has a plan to prevent Bijou's heart from being broken: give Hamtaro horrible advice!
1. Step 1: The Feeling

Tuesday, August 22, 2006

**Hey all! Sparkleshine101 here, back with a brand new story! How exciting is that? I bet you're all surprised at my rather quick update. Well you know what? I'm pretty darn surprised too! Haha. **

**Anyways, my story's called "A HamHam's Guide to Getting the Girl of Your Dreams." The chapters aren't going to be too long, but each one will have a different step of the guide, if that makes sense. Hamtaro's not actually using the guide though, it's just kind of there for entertainment purposes. It'll make more sense later on. Also, this story's gonna be a lot shorter than "A Shoulder to Cry On." It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it longer, then I came up with the guide idea! Expect around 6 chapters! **

**Well, that's all for now! I hope you all enjoy the story! Here we go!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, any of the Hamtaro characters, or anything related to the show. Anything in this story that is similar to something already in existence is purely coincidental and unintentional.

* * *

**A HamHam's Guide to Getting the Girl of Your Dreams**

by sparkleshine101

**Step 1: Get "the Feeling"**

It was a day like any other. Hamtaro sat at the table in the Clubhouse, watching everyone else chatting happily amongst themselves. Usually, he would be part of the conversation, but today, he was too tired to talk. He yawned and felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he quickly fell asleep. From the other side of the clubhouse, Bijou looked up from her mirror and gazed at Hamtaro napping.

"_He looks so adorable today,"_ Bijou thought as a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks. Seeing this, the other girls followed Bijou's gaze to the clubhouse table. They smiled knowingly to themselves, ready to tease their friend.

Pashmina waved her paw in front of Bijou's face, and Bijou immediately snapped out of her trance. She turned to face the other girls, slightly confused.

"So Bijou, were you looking at a certain someone? Or were you just drooling over that plate of freshly baked cookies?" Pashmina asked.

"N-n-no, of course not! I was just… you know… admiring the new teacups!" Bijou responded, still blushing.

"Oh, are you sure you weren't looking at, hmm, I don't know, HAMTARO, maybe?" Sandy asked with a smile.

"_Oh great, they know,"_ Bijou thought. Even though she trusted her best friends with everything, she was hoping to keep this particular secret... well, a secret. "Shh… not so loudly, someone might hear you!"

"Oh come on, don't deny it, it's like _sooo_ obvious!"

"Yeah, we know you've had a crush on him for awhile now!"

Bijou was really blushing now. "Well, you two certainly have me figured out. But you cannot let anyone else find out about this, alright? Especially not… _him_."

Pashmina smiled and put a paw on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't tell. And personally, I think he only has for you."

"And if not, we'll make sure that he does!" Sandy added.

"You're the best!" Bijou said as she hugged her best friends.

"We know!" Sandy and Pashmina replied as they returned the hug.

Meanwhile, at the table, Hamtaro was having a rather interesting dream. He was sitting alone in an empty sunflower field when he noticed a girl walk by. He immediately recognized her as the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He felt all warm inside as she winked at him, but then she started to run away. As Hamtaro began to chase after her, he stretched his arms out in front of him and called out, "No, don't leave me! Where are you going?"

Hamtaro suddenly opened his eyes to find himself reaching for his teacup, with all eyes on him.

"I don't think your tea is going anywhere any time soon," Boss remarked. Everyone laughed and Hamtaro turned pink.

"Oh, yeah… funny story… weird dream… well, Laura's gonna be home, gotta run!" And with that, Hamtaro had scurried across the clubhouse and out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Hamtaro didn't feel like going to the clubhouse, which was completely out of character for him. He kept wondering about what the dream he had meant. Whenever he thought of the girl from his dream, his heart beat faster, and he felt all tingly inside. It was something he never experienced before. Hamtaro thought nothing more of it, until he had the exact same dream again that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laura yawned as she got ready for school. "I had the best dream about Travis last night," she told her pet hamster. "Just thinking about it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. It's such a wonderful feeling!" Hamtaro looked up at his owner. When she was happy, he was happy. "Y'know, I've heard that the one you dream about is the one that you like. I know that's true for me!"

That was when it hit Hamtaro, _"I think that I might really like this girl..." _he told himself. _"Well this is new..." _It was at that moment that Hamtaro decided that he couldn't deal with this himself. He quickly dashed out of his cage to the clubhouse, hoping to find the hamster he was looking for.

* * *

**Who is Hamtaro looking for? Why is he looking for them? And who's the girl in his recurring dream? You'll find out in the next chapter! Now hit me with the reviews! **

**-Sparkleshine101**


	2. Step 2: Seek Advice

Monday, August 28, 2006

**Here I am, back again, with the second chapter of my brand new story! I'm so speedy, I'm on fiiiirrrreee! Err right… It's 1:00 in the morning so I'm a little crazy. Anyways, this chapter is longer and has more humor in it! Oh, and don't get too mad at me for poking fun at Hamtaro's naivety. Or Sandy's preppiness. Haha! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, any of the Hamtaro characters, or anything related to the show. Anything in this story that is similar to something already in existence is purely coincidental and unintentional.

_Recap:_

_That was when it hit Hamtaro, _"I think that I might really like this girl…"_ he told himself. _"Well this is new…"_ It was at that moment that Hamtaro decided that he couldn't deal with this himself. He quickly dashed out of his cage to the clubhouse, hoping to find the hamster he was looking for._

**Step 2: Seek Advice from... Your Friend's Girlfriend?**

When Hamtaro entered the clubhouse, he was surprised to only find Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope there. They were sitting at the table working on something.

"Bonjour Hamtaro," Bijou called from her seat. Naturally her cheeks flushed at the mention of Hamtaro's name. Especially since she was the one who mentioned it.

"Uh, hi girls," Hamtaro said nervously. "Where is everyone today?"

"They're all getting ready for tomorrow's party," Pashmina began to explain. "We're in charge of decorations; do you want to help us?"

"_Oh right, the party!"_ Hamtaro was so concerned about his dream that he almost forgot about the party that was to take place the next day. It wasn't a party for a special occasion, really. More of a "we haven't had a big party in a long time, so let's have one now" kind of thing. Hamtaro considered Pashmina's invitation for a moment; it sounded like it would be fun. But the dream popped back into his head, and he knew he had to learn more to ease his troubled mind.

"Thanks ladies, but I have to get going now. Err, bye!" Hamtaro told the girls, and was gone before they had a chance to respond.

"He seems to be acting strangely today," Bijou commented.

"Hamtaro's acting strange, what else is new?" Pashmina replied, only to receive a disapproving look from Bijou. "Relax, Bij, I'm only kidding!" She said with a laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hamtaro ran through the park, heading into town. Only one hamster would really be able to help him; they would be able to give him the advice he needed. Hamtaro reached his destination and waited for a human to open the door before he snuck in. He looked around the bookstore for Maxwell's cage, and ran over without anyone noticing.

_"Hmm, it's empty,"_ Hamtaro thought, after one quick glance into the cage. _"I'll just wait inside."_ As soon as Hamtaro stepped into the cage, he was immediately tackled to the ground. He felt soft fur against his own, and another nose nuzzling against his. Wait a minute, rewind… what was that? Hamtaro's eyes popped open to find none other than Sandy on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Her mouth was inching closer, and closer to his... even closer…

"Uh… Sandy?"

The tiger striped hamster's eyes shot open, and when she realized her position, she immediately jumped up and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh, Hamtaro!" She said through giggles, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm like, so sorry, I didn't realize it was you!" She helped a very dazed and confused Hamtaro up, then continued. "I was actually expecting Maxwell, we were going to make dessert for tomorrow's party together."

Hamtaro's innocent mind didn't really comprehend what Sandy was going to do, and he didn't want to confuse himself even more by thinking about it. Instead he just brushed himself off and regained his composure. "Don't worry, I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure Maxwell will be glad that it wasn't him. You're stronger than you think."

Sandy giggled at Hamtaro's naivety. "Or you're just weaker than you think!" The two laughed for a moment, but that quickly faded. "So…What brings you here, today, Hamtaro?" Sandy asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I… well… uh… I was actually going to ask Maxwell for some advice," Hamtaro responded, not wanting to tell Sandy everything.

"Advice? About what?" The tiger striped hamster questioned.

"It's, n-nothing really. Just about a… a girl," Hamtaro stuttered. _"Why am I so nervous?"_

Sandy's eyes lit up at Hamtaro's response. "A girl? Really? Who is she? Do you like her? Aww you have a crush on her, don't you? That is like, so cute! Oh, you're growing up so quickly! One day you're like, a clueless little orange hamster, and the next…"

A few drops of sweat trickled down Hamtaro's forehead as Sandy continued to ramble on excitedly. "Uh… maybe I should just come back when Maxwell is here…"

"No! Don't go, I can help you!" Sandy shouted before Hamtaro had a chance to leave. "I give _great_ advice. Like last month, Pashy wanted to get a new scarf. She was going to get dark pink, but I knew that purple would like _totally _clash with her fur colour. So I told her to get purple instead, 'cause it's like, close to pink. So she got the purple scarf and looked amazing, thanks to my advice. Plus she was like, saved from committing a total fashion crime."

Hamtaro had no idea how Sandy could say so many words in so little time, without even stopping to catch her breath. "Thanks, Sandy, but… I'll be going now-"

"Oh no you don't!" Sandy dashed across the cage in record time and blocked the exit. "Why don't you want _my_ advice? It's cause I'm a girl, isn't it?"

Hamtaro was getting a bit frightened now. "Well… yeah, kinda… I think I need a guy's perspective… Besides, Maxwell's been through this before… He has a girlfriend -"

"Uh, hello? That's me!" Sandy said, pointing to herself to prove her point. Also to ensure that Hamtaro didn't forget who she was. Hey, with Hamtaro's IQ, you never know.

"Yeah, but -"

"Girls know how other girls want a guy to act. By taking my advice, you'll have the advantage, you know."

"But Sandy -"

"Fine. You can ask Maxwell if you really want to. But don't come crying to me when that girl breaks your heart, just 'cause you wouldn't listen to me." Sandy folded her arms and turned her head to the side in mock anger. She glanced at the confused orange hamster out of the corner of her eye. He didn't even flinch. It was time for drastic measures. "Hamtaroooo!" Sandy whined. "You know, if you don't, like, listen to my advice, I think I'm going to have to tell Maxwell that you tried to kiss me…"

That got Hamtaro's attention. "What? But I didn't… I wasn't trying to -"

"Oh come on, I could totally see it in your eyes"

"No you couldn't. Your eyes were closed." Wow, leave it to Hamtaro to state the obvious. This would be harder than Sandy thought.

"But still… who is Maxwell really going to believe? Me, or the guy who like, tried to steal his girlfriend? Hmm?"

"…"

"That's right. And you know how angry Maxwell can be when someone tries to get between him and his girl. And you definitely don't wanna be around him when he's angry…"

"On second thought, I think I'll take your advice," Hamtaro said, finally cracking under the pressure. Sandy could be quite intimidating and convincing if she really had her mind set on something. "You know this is blackmail, right?"

Sandy simply smiled and ignored the question. "I knew you'd make the right decision. So, tell me everything." Sandy was 98.5 percent sure that Hamtaro was crushing on Bijou, and now, she would be able to take credit for bringing them together! Sure, she was doing this in her friends' best interests, but the fame-factor was definitely appealing. Sandy snapped out of her thoughts for a moment to hear Hamtaro's explanation.

"Well… lately I've been having this dream about a beautiful ham-girl. She winks at me, then runs away. I know it's not much, but I… I think I like her," Hamtaro explained, blushing at the last part.

"Aww, you like her!" Sandy cooed, a grin spreading across her face. "So… um… what's her name?"

"It's Bi -…" Hamtaro paused, his mind racing. He didn't want to tell Sandy who he liked, she'd probably laugh at him. So he needed a fake name, ASAP! "uh… Bi… Bianca! Yeah, that's it."

Sandy's smile faded. "Who?"

"Bianca… you haven't met her yet… she's... uh... Laura's cousin's hamster."

"Oh…"

"… So… um… isn't this the part where you give me some of that great advice you were talking about?"

"Oh… right… let's see…" Sandy was in a horrible position right now. She couldn't NOT help Hamtaro, not after practically begging him to take her advice. Besides, he definitely needed all the help he could get. Then again, if she helped Hamtaro get a girlfriend, poor Bijou would be heartbroken. And Sandy couldn't let her best friend down, not after what she promised.

**_--Super long flashback--_**

"_Personally, I think he only has eyes for you"_

"_And if not, we'll make sure that he does!"_

**_--End super long flashback--_**

"Sandy?" Hamtaro interrupted his friend's thoughts.

"Give me a minute!" Sandy replied angrily. _"I somehow need_ _to stop Hamtaro from making a move on Bianca. Either that, or just give him really bad advice. Or I could – Wait a minute! That's it! I'll just give him really bad advice! Make him seem so rude and unlikable that Bianca will run away in disgust! Then, when Hamtaro is hurt, Bijou will comfort him and can finally make her move! It's perfect. Sandy, you are a genius. Muahaha. AHAHAHAHA. Wait, that makes me sound like an evil genius. I'm just a regular genius. And I'm cute too. Not to mention an awesome gymnast. And - wait… what was I thinking again? Oh yeah, my plan is **perfect**!"_

Yes, Sandy's plan was perfect. Foolproof, you might say. This was important, since Hamtaro was involved. But there was one flaw in Sandy's plan. A** BIG** flaw. You see, Sandy was unaware of one thing:

Hamtaro's dream was about Bijou.

**Dun dun dun! I bet you weren't expecting that! Or maybe you were… Anyways, I'm leaving the chapter at that. Next chapter, Sandy puts her plan into action and teaches Hamtaro everything he needs to know to make a girl like him coughhatehimcough. Of course, since Hamtaro's so gullible, he'll try anything. I'll be updating soon! Ciao everyone!**

**-Sparkleshine101**


	3. Step 3: Jealousy

Monday, June 29, 2009

**Hello all, Sparkleshine101 here, remember me? Despite popular belief, I did NOT, in fact, fall off the face of the earth. I was simply so caught up with school and work (oh, and maybe a few boys!) that I kind of drifted away from this site for awhile. Nearly three years, I think! But after randomly returning to read a few fics, I decided to continue with this story! After all, I always finish what I've started! I don't know how many of my old readers are still out there, but give me a shout if you are! =) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Crystalgurl101, who gave me several ideas of mean things for Sandy to suggest! (After all this time, THANK YOU!)**

**And now, without further ado, here is the third chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, any of the Hamtaro characters, or anything related to the show. Anything in this story that is similar to something already in existence is purely coincidental and unintentional.

* * *

_Recap:_

"Give me a minute!" Sandy replied angrily. _"I somehow need_ _to stop Hamtaro from making a move on Bianca. Either that, or just give him really bad advice. Or I could – Wait a minute! That's it! I'll just give him really bad advice! Make him seem so rude and unlikable that Bianca will run away in disgust! ...Oh yeah, my plan is __**perfect**__!"_

Yes, Sandy's plan was perfect. Foolproof, you might say. This was important, since Hamtaro was involved. But there was one flaw in Sandy's plan. A** BIG** flaw. You see, Sandy was unaware of one thing:

Hamtaro's dream was really about Bijou.

**Step 3: Making Others Jealous**

A million ideas were running through Sandy's mind and she didn't know where to start. Hamtaro's eyes followed her as she paced back and forth throughout her boyfriend's cage. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are we gonna get started soon? You're kinda making me dizzy here!" Hamtaro whined.

Sandy stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow, he's _got_ to be like the most impatient hamster I've ever met," she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Err… I said that you'd better like, take notes so you don't forget…" Sandy said, trying to make a rhyme that sounded remotely close to what she said before.

"Oh I don't need a notepad. It's all up here," Hamtaro replied, pointing to his brain.

Sandy struggled to contain a giggle. "Aaanyways, the first thing you are going to have to do is change your attitude." After getting a blank stare from Hamtaro, the tiger-striped hamster continued. "Girls like guys that are mature. And let's face it, your innocence and naivety are like, just not gonna cut it."

"They're not?"

"Do you want my help or not?" Sandy said sternly, placing one paw on her hip.

"Yes! I need your help! Please tell me how I can act older!" Hamtaro begged.

"For starters, you're going to have to lose the smile."

"My smile? But that's my money-making claim to fame. How am I ever going to get on TV someday without this cheerful little face?" Hamtaro whined, flashing a grin while pointing at the corners of this mouth.

"Well, I guess that smile will get you fame, and like, all the money in the world… but how rich are you, really, if you're all alone with nobody to love?" Sandy stated calmly, impressed with how profound her own explanation was.

Hamtaro pondered this thought for a moment then sighed, "Okay, okay. Bij- I mean, Bianca is more important than fame!"

Sandy smiled at that, and held up a small mirror as Hamtaro practiced his serious expressions.

"That's like, perfect," Sandy commented as she watched the orange hamster remove all traces of cheerfulness from his face. "And be sure to give your crush an extra cold glare when you look at her."

"But then won't she think I hate her?"

"No," Sandy said flatly. She'll be intrigued, and will give you her full attention.

"Got it," Hamtaro said, taking mental notes. "What else?"

"Well, when you are around other girls, you need to like, check them out. Oh, and ignore Bianca and talk to them. It will make her very jealous. Girls like a challenge, and will automatically compete for your attention. Plus, girls want what they can't have, so if you pretend you don't like them, they'll like you more."

Hamtaro nodded in understanding. "Ok, I've got all that down. But what about, you know… _flirting_?" The orange hamster was obviously slightly embarrassed about his lack of knowledge about the term and twiddled his paws as he asked this.

"No worries, Red," Sandy smiled, giving him a strong pat on the back. "Give me a few minutes and you'll be a pro in no time!"

Sandy went through a well-constructed, detailed list covering just about all the actions that would be every girl's nightmare in a boyfriend. The list ranged from insulting her appearance to belching in her face. Disgusting and rude, yes, but at the same time, this was necessary. Her goal, after all, was to make Bianca despise Hamtaro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One hour and a LOT of coaching later, Sandy had taught Hamtaro just about everything she could think of that would make him seem like the biggest jerk in the world. There was just one thing left to practice, and Sandy had volunteered herself as the crash-test dummy, so to speak.

"Ready when you are, Hamtaro," Sandy said, turning to look at her friend who was standing several paces behind her. And with that, Hamtaro darted toward her and shoved her to the ground ("It will like, show the girl that you're thinking about her"). Getting his foot caught in the woodchips of Maxwell's cage, Hamtaro lost his footing and fell directly on top of the tiger striped girl, ending up in a similar position to the one they were in earlier.

"Hamtaro, get off! I didn't think you'd be this heavy!" Sandy complained, losing her breath through a combination of Hamtaro's weight and a case of the giggles.

"Ahem." The two hamsters looked across the room to see a very stern-looking Maxwell stepping into the cage, dropping the bags he was carrying. "May I ask what exactly you two are doing? And in _my _cage, nonetheless!" His eyebrows had furrowed over his chocolate brown eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest. He definitely did _not_ look happy.

"Maxy! This like, isn't what it looks like!" Now, while the line Sandy used is typically said by people who are caught cheating in bed by their spouse, Sandy was, of course, far from cheating. Though having another Ham-Ham on top of her didn't exactly help her case.

"Yeah, let me explain!" Hamtaro exclaimed, jumping quickly to his feet.

Maxwell shot him a fiery glare as he stepped closer. "You'd better explain. And fast."

Hamtaro gulped. He had never realized how tall Maxwell really was until the brown hamster was towering angrily over him. "Sandy was just giving me a few pointers on how to get a certain girl to like me… so that I can make my move!"

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, his face slightly calmer and less menacing. "Make your move?" Suddenly it dawned on him. "Wait a minute! Does this mean you're finally going to ask out Bi-"

"Bianca!" Hamtaro shouted, cutting him off.

"Bianca? But I thought you had a crush on-"

"Nope, it's always been Bianca! Hamtaro and Bianca forever!" the orange hamster said, flashing an overly-toothy grin. "Oh that's right, I'm not supposed to smile! I have to look older! Gosh, this is so much to remember!" Maxwell stared quizzically as Hamtaro scurried towards the door. "I've got to go practice these new techniques! See you guys at the party tomorrow!" And with that, he had jumped out of the cage and was gone.

Still bewildered, Maxwell dragged the bags he had brought in earlier over to the center of his cage and emptied out several blueberries onto the small table there, where a recipe book lay open to the page about _Blueberry Sunflower Delight_. "That guy never ceases to surprise me," he commented. "Who is this Bianca girl anyways?" As Sandy was about to open her mouth to answer, she was interrupted by her boyfriend. "Wait a minute! You were giving Hamtaro girl advice. But that still doesn't explain what he was doing on top of you!"

"Don't be silly, Maxy," Sandy said with an innocent smile. "You know, you get pretty cute when you're jealous." Before Maxwell could say another word, his girlfriend shoved a blueberry into his paws and kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's get started on making this dessert!"

* * *

**So here's the end of the chapter! Next chapter (yes it will come out in less than three years this time. I'm thinking maybe in a week) will be about the party, where Hamtaro tries out his new moves on Bianca (and when I say Bianca, I really mean Bijou).**

**Please rate and review peeps!**

**-Sparkleshine101**


	4. Step 4: Charm Her

Monday, July 27, 2009

**Sooo my update was a little slower than expected, but I had a bit of writer's block. I decided to give Bijou an accent in this chapter, and I added a lot more detail. Hopefully I did a good job at that! **

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Step 4: Charm Her Using Witty Humor**

The day had finally arrived. Yes, after an eternity of waiting and preparing, the day of the party was here. Now while it really had only been twenty-four hours, to Hamtaro, it seemed like weeks had passed by. You can't really blame him, though, since infatuation tends to have a strong, controlling power over people (or in this case, hamsters).

Our favorite orange and white furred hamster went over a mental list of everything Sandy had taught him the day before while on his way to the clubhouse, despite the fact that he had done the same for over an hour before he went to sleep. If he wasn't ready now, he probably would never be. As he reached the front entrance to the clubhouse, he noticed the doorway was framed with yellow and red streamers that interlocked effortlessly with each other. Several matching balloons hung from either side of the wall surrounding the door, with their ribbons curled into tight spirals. Above the door, a sparkly banner reading "Party!" in cursive writing was neatly hung.

As Hamtaro made his way through the tunnels and into the clubhouse itself, he noticed the interior was decorated just as elaborately as the exterior. The same red and yellow streamers spanned the room, covering the walls and railings of the staircase. There were more balloons in the room than Hamtaro could count, and the tables were adorned with bouquets of yellow and white daisies. "_Wow, the girls really went all out with the decorations,_" Hamtaro thought to himself as looked around the room. When he noticed Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope sitting at one of the tables, he made his way over to the group, ensuring that he kept a serious expression on his face.

Bijou's face lit up at the sight of Hamtaro, and she waved at him. "Bonjour, 'amtaro! I 'ave saved a seat for you!" The French girl called out, gently patting the empty chair next to her.

"Thanks Frenchie, that was really thoughtful of you," Hamtaro said, picking up the chair and carrying it around the table, placing it in between where Pashmina and Penelope were sitting. "Pashy, Penelope, great job with the decorations, they look amazing. Almost as beautiful as the two of you," Hamtaro said with a wink as he sat down. Of course, he failed to mention Bijou's efforts, despite the fact that she worked on the decorations the prior afternoon as well. At Hamtaro's comment, however, the two aforementioned girls could not help but blush.

Bijou crinkled her nose as she watched Hamtaro place his paw on Pashmina's shoulder. Was he really _flirting_ with her?

"Is this a new scarf?"

"No, it's the same one as usual"

"Well it really brings out eyes. They look like gorgeous emeralds."

"Thanks," Pashmina giggled softly, looking to the side. That side just so happened to be where Bijou was sitting next to her. With her arms crossed, and eyebrows furrowed; clearly unimpressed that her friend was getting so much attention from her crush, while she was being completely ignored. "So…" Pashmina started, trying to change the topic. "Hamtaro, have you seen Bijou's ribbons? They're new!"

Hamtaro tried his best to hide his look of astonishment as he looked at Bijou, who was twirling one of her soft, white pigtails around her paw. Her new ribbons were a soft turquoise, made of real silk, that shimmered when the light hit them just right. She really looked beautiful. Of course, Hamtaro couldn't tell her that, he had to follow Sandy's rules to get her to like him. "They're new? They look exactly like your old ones. Where did you get them anyways, out of someone's trash can on the street?"

"For your information, zhese ribbons are from France!" Bijou started, her voice rising in volume. "Maria brought zhem back for me when she visited Paris last month. She said zhey bring out zee colour of my eyes."

"Come to think of it, they do," Hamtaro smirked. "They make your eyes look just like the puddles of water that are leftover after a rainstorm."

Bijou wasn't sure whether this was a compliment or an insult. "_It _could_ be a good thing_," she thought, "_some puddles can be a pretty blue…_"

"Like the puddles in the park, that get all muddy when dogs track through them," Hamtaro finished. Bijou looked for some sign that the object of her affection was joking, but the boy didn't even flinch. Not even a hint of a smile. He was dead serious. Hamtaro may have stopped ignoring her, but this was definitely no better.

"I thought zhey looked nice," Bijou said softly, her eyes shifted to the floor trying to prevent tears from forming in them.

"No worries, everyone makes a fashion mistake every now and then. Except Pashmina and Penelope, these two girls always seem to look good, no matter what!" Hamtaro flashed each girl a wink for the second time in a matter of minutes.

Pashmina shifted in her seat, trying to think of a way to change the topic again. "So, who wants garlic sunflower seeds? Oxnard made them! They look really tasty!" The girl with the pink scarf reached for the bowl in the center of the table and took a seed, passing it to Hamtaro next.

"I vould like a sunflower seed please," Bijou said softly, her sapphire eyes wide with anticipation and anxiety for what Hamtaro might say to her next.

"Sure thing," Hamtaro said, before stuffing a pawful of seeds into his own mouth, swallowing them quickly. "Let me bring you the bowl, you're sitting awfully far away."

Bijou rolled her eyes, obviously she was sitting far away from him, he was the one that moved his chair away. She was startled when Hamtaro appeared in front of her, however, holding a sunflower seed in front of her mouth, ready to feed one to her. _"Zhis is romantic,"_ Bijou thought, as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. At that moment, Hamtaro let out the loudest and most disgusting-sounding belch that any hamster had ever made, right in front of Bijou's face. To top it all off, it smelled like half-digested garlic.

" 'Amtaro, zhat is disgusting!" Bijou cried, pushing her chair out from under the table and storming past him towards the exit. She nearly knocked Sandy and Maxwell over on her way out, who were just entering, holding a wobbly three-layer cake. Hamtaro, still wondering why Sandy's advice wasn't working, quickly ran after the French hamster, ready to try some more of his newly learnt moves.

"Like, what was that about?" Sandy inquired, after ensuring that the cake had been safely set on a small table.

"Hamtaro's been acting really strangely today," Pashmina said, walking over to join the couple. "Even stranger than yesterday!"

"Go on," Sandy urged her friend.

Pashmina crossed her arms as she reflected on the situation. "He's been, well, flirting with me, to say the least, and was incredibly mean and rude to Bijou! Hamtaro is never mean to _anyone_, let alone Bijou. It's all just so strange."

"Wait, you said he was like, rude to Bijou?" the tiger striped hamster questioned.

"Mhm," Pashmina nodded.

"Just out of the blue?"

"Yup. He insulted her, and then burped in her face!"

Sandy's jaw dropped. "He was supposed to do that to Bianca, not Bijou!"

Pashmina raised an eyebrow. "Say who and _what_ now?"

Sandy looked from Pashmina to the door where Hamtaro had run out moments ago and back to Pashmina again. It was then that she came to the realization that Bianca did not actually exist. "Uh oh, this like, won't be good…"

* * *

**So, this concludes Chapter 4. What will happen next? Will Hamtaro try some more ridiculous moves? Will Sandy try to stop him, and moreover, will she get there in time? Or will Hamtaro end up confessing his love? All these questions will be answered in Chapter 5! **

**Until then,**

**-Sparkleshine101**


End file.
